In Defense of Remus
by wvvampire
Summary: Remus helps Hermione, who in return defends him. Birthday fic for remuslives


Happy Belated Birthday Lana!

Thanks to my beta Brooke!

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and places belong to JKR, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. A.K.A. NOT MINE. *sigh*_

In Defense Of Remus

Remus jumped as he heard a door slamming upstairs. "_Should have seen that one coming_," he thought to himself. Hermione and Ron had been at it all day and, frankly, he was about tired of hearing it. It was always something with those two. Remus sighed and leaned against the counter. It was hard to believe that it had been three years since the war had ended, not that it had made life any easier on him. In fact, now more than ever there was a public outcry against werewolves.

Hermione rushed into the room, slamming a book down onto the kitchen table. "He can be more of a monster than Lupin sometimes," she fumed before looking up. "Oh! I'm so sorry Professor I didn't mean any disrespect."

He sadly smiled as he watched her blush. "It's ok Hermione, but how many times have I told you to just call me Remus?" He watched her blush deepen as she dropped her head and he couldn't help but reach out and gently lift it again. "Hermione there's no need to be embarrassed. I know old habits die hard."

Hermione looked deep into her former professors eyes. "I think I'm going to go to the library," she blushed severely and all but ran from the room.

Several hours later, Ron had left Grimmauld Place in a huff after having argued yet again with Hermione. Remus headlined into the library, knowing that she would be buried in a book trying to escape reality. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see Hermione balled up in a chair crying. "Hermione what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

She sniffed before answering, "I just don't understand how he can say such hurtful things after everything we've been through." She burst into sobs. Remus rushed over and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Shhhhh, there's no reason to cry over stupid gits. Besides, we both know that he doesn't actually love you." Remus hugged her tighter, brushing his hand through her hair. She hiccupped and then looked up at Remus.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less," she whispered, a tear escaping from the confines of her eyes, running down her cheek. Lupin quickly caught the tear on his finger, tracing its path as he did so. Hermione blushed when his knuckles brushed from her cheek to the hollow of her throat.

"If he can't see what a beautiful, talented, smart, sexy witch you are, then he can go suck a Nargle for all I care!" A kiss accented each word: one on her forehead, one on each eye, and the last placed on the corner of her mouth. Remus looked into her eyes and smiled. "Hermione, dear, even Sirius thinks you are one of the most beautiful witches around, and _that's_ saying something. He is always making comments on how he wouldn't mind shagging you senseless." Remus watched her blush deepen once more. "Not that I would mind either," he all but whispered under his breath.

Hermione could barely believe her ears. Not only had Remus just said that Sirius wanted her, she could have swore he said that _he_ wanted her. She sniffed and took a deep breath. "Remus, don't try to pull that bull on me. I know you're just saying that to make me feel better."

Remus stood there, contemplating his choices. He could continue trying to convince her using just words or he could do something more drastic. Hesitating for only a second, he bent down and took her lips with his. His heart soared while his thoughts went crazy. _"I hope she doesn't pull away, or better yet, I hope she doesn't curse me!"_

Hermione's senses were being assaulted by feelings she never knew existed. Kissing Ron had _never_ felt like this. Remus' lips were warm and sent shivers of delight down her spine, where as Ron's were cold and clammy. She brought her hands up to his hair, relishing in the feeling of it, and gasped as she felt his hands move from her shoulders downward.

Remus was jumping for joy on the inside, knowing that Hermione hadn't pulled away and seemed to want this as much as he did. He intensified his kisses while letting his hands roam her luscious bottom. He smiled slightly at her gasp as he grasped her ass firmly. The wolf inside him was howling with delight.

Neither of them heard the door open until it was too late. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A fuming Ron stood in the doorway, fist clenched at his sides. His stride toward the pair was brought up short when Remus growled and, pushing Hermione behind himself, said, "One more step and even Saint Mungo's isn't going to help you."

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Ron's eyes blazed in anger. "A dirty _werewolf_," he spat the word out, "is threatening me?!"

Before Remus could react, Hermione shot out from behind him and had punched Ron in the gut. "How DARE you Ronald Weasley! After everything that he has done for you, for us, you have the audacity to pull that crap on him!" She stood there for a moment, trying to calm herself before deciding it just wasn't worth it. "Why don't you just go home to the Burrow? You'll be wanted there." Taking Remus's hand, she pulled him toward the door, shooting over her shoulder, "And in case you were wondering, we're through."

Hermione pulled Remus into the kitchen, where he quickly towed her into his arms. "Here, let me see those knuckles. That was one hell of a punch!"

She looked up at him questioningly. "You aren't mad that I stepped in like that are you?"

Remus laughed before answering, "Honey, if that's how you are going to act every time someone insults me for being a werewolf, your poor hand will never have time to heal. Mad? Hell, I'm not mad. I'm _proud_ of you. It took guts to stand up to him like that." He grinned slyly, kissing the top of her head. "I wish everyone could look at me like you do."

This time it was Hermione who instigated the kiss. She was determined that Remus would never have to wonder if anyone cared for him ever again. She promised herself that she was going to show him everyday just how much she loved him. Breaking the kiss, she tugged his hands. "Come on love, let's go upstairs."

Remus was absolutely beaming as he raised an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. "And just why would we be doing that?"

Hermione gave him a saucy grin, "Let's just say that I heard what you mumbled earlier." She dropped his hand and started running up the stairs, leaving a gaping Remus behind her. After a few moments he regained his senses, howled in joy, and raced upstairs to find the witch who had him wrapped around her little finger.

A/N: This is my first Remus/Hermione story, as of right now it's complete _but _I may end up writing more, depending on how well you guys like it, so let me know what you think by reviewing.


End file.
